Unexpected gift one
by Swordsman winds killers
Summary: After the departure of Eragon and Saphira, Arya and Fírnen pass your days in their melancholy and sadness. But when an "unexpected gift" is sent by those who miss as Fírnen will adapt the harsh experience of being a father?
1. Chapter 1

**Unexpected gift one**

**Chapter 1**

Fírnen sat on the edge of the cliff as he did every day. From there he had a good view of the sunset and the pier where he had last seen her. Saphira. He still remembered the last time he saw her. Three months ago, when she and Eragon departed Alagaesia, he did not dare look at her and know that never see her, instead, he kept away wanting to avoid the pain that would sail one last time. But in the end it was all in vain, since he had to get on the boat that would take Arya Eragon and Saphira out of Alagaesia forever. He can not hide his pain to go sailing and she had this look in his eyes. Arya was also devastated by the loss of Eragon. She cried a whole day in his room and Fírnen just did not like that he needed to be strong for Arya.

"Why she had to go, why?" he shouted at the sunset "I loved her, why we could not be together why". Tears flowed from his face. "There is none righteous, not even had time to get to know us or have a family together, that's not fair."

"Life is not always fair" Fírnen turned to find Arya beside him.

"Why did they have to leave Arya, why?"

"Why was not their fate stay in Alagaesia."

"And we were not with them?"

"Why do I have to take the place of my mother Fírnen".

Fírnen saw that she was on the verge of tears and immediately blamed. He knew he wanted to go with Arya Eragon and Saphira as much as him, but the elves needed that Arya was his queen to lead them.

"Excuse me, I should not ..."

"No, it's okay Fírnen is that sometimes I blame myself for being stuck here, because we can not go with them."

"Arya, you are not guilty of anything" Fírnen said trying to comfort her.

"I like to make sure of that."

They stood there for a while looking at the sunset. Knight and Dragon with a pain in common. When night fell, they went home to rest and try to forget the pain, but they both knew that she would always be there, bringing pain to their hearts.

"Queen Arya" an elf who was running called "the lady needs to see that."

"What did happen?" she asked worriedly.

"A boat just anchored in the harbor" the elf said breathlessly.

"What did it important to have?"

"It's the same boat that took Eragon and his dragon out of Alagaesia."

There was a second of silence, then took off Fírnen frightening speed without Arya had time to ride it.

* * *

"She came, she came back" Fírnen screamed in his lungs. He went to the harbor and saw the long-awaited boat docked. He looked around for her, but did not see her anywhere. "Maybe she's hiding to surprise" he thought. Fírnen down to the harbor and looked around for her. She was not anywhere, the only place he did not see was the boat that had brought while docked. He was about to the boat when he heard the voice of Arya.

"Fírnen wait" Fírnen turned and saw Arya on his horse. As the port was not far off the cliff, she can get there pretty quick.

"They are not here," she said with a sad voice.

That shocked Fírnen "but ... but ... the boat came back they should be here."

"They are the new knights Fírnen, Eragon sent half of them to Alagaesia to help us keep the peace in the kingdom." Fírnen saw the elf that told about the boat and assumed he Arya explained to the rest of the story. But he did not care. All that mattered was that for a moment he thought he would be happy again, he would Saphira again, but at the same moment that hope came, she was gone, like it never existed.

"Queen Arya!" an elf approached them carrying a round package wrapped in white tissue. "This was on the ship, said to be ... your dragon".

Fírnen and Arya looked at the elf, surprised. "He said it was for me?" he asked puzzled.

"What do have this package?" asked Arya.

"I do not know, I thought you should open it." He gave the package to Arya. Fírnen came face to see better. Arya slowly opened the package, revealing a green stone color pool, large, bright and perfectly oval.

"It's an egg," said Arya. Then she noticed a piece of paper on the side of the egg. It was a letter. She began to read.

"_Dear Fírnen, long ago I and my Rider leave Alagaesia and come missed her since. Were not my responsibility to train new dragons, I never would have left, but as I had no choice, I have decided that our offspring should be created with his father, so that a part of me always stay with you, your eternal, Saphira._ "

I heard a minute of silence until Fírnen finally spoke.

"Arya, the letter is saying what i think she is saying?".

"Yes Fírnen, you are officially father of this egg." Arya said.

Then he fainted.

* * *

Fírnen woke up a few hours later with a severe blow on the head. He heard the voice of someone shouting Arya. When he opened his eyes he saw Arya arguing with another is not Thorn.

"I was just trying to wake him" defended Thorn, he then saw Fírnen "besides, it worked."

"Why the hell did you hit me?" complained Fírnen.

"You were unconscious for more than two hours, was the best solution I've found."

Fírnen sighed, Thorn has always been so. A few months after the departure of Eragon and Saphira, he and Murthang had returned and he was like an older brother to Fírnen, an older brother quite annoying sometimes. He spent most of the time in the castle with Nasuada Murthang, but sometimes the two came because of political issues between humans and elves and on rare occasions Nasuada came along with them.

It was then that he remembered the letter. Everything came so fast he thought he would faint again.

"The Arya-where is the egg?" asked Fírnen.

"Here" said a voice behind Thorn. Thorn moved aside revealing Murthang holding the egg carefully. Fírnen sighed with relief.

"Thank God, the egg is ..." he stopped noticing something "egg my God I am a father".

"Fírnen calm down" said Arya.

"M calm? Arya I am a father, I do not know how to be a parent, how do I take care of the egg and protects him or ..." Fírnen was knocked out before he could finish.

"Thorn" Arya and Murthang said simultaneously.

"What?" he said in an innocent tone.

* * *

**This is my first fanfiction cycle inheritance. I intended to make a serious story, but I could not resist and I put a little humor in it. Anyway, leave your comment on What do should occur in the next chapter and how it will be for Fírnen the experience of being a father.**


	2. Chapter 2

**An unexpected gift**

**Chapter 2**

After recovering from the blow of Thorn, Fírnen finally calmed down. As it was already dusk and Arya went home to get some sleep. Arya put the egg on a cushion on top of a counter and lay down to sleep.

"The egg is safe?" a voice from outside the window asked.

"Yes Fírnen, now, please, let me sleep" Arya pleaded.

"Where did you put it?" Fírnen insisted. Arya let out a long sigh and pointed to the counter where the egg was.

"I think the egg could fall" said Fírnen.

"Enough Fírnen" Arya shouted impatiently "Stop being so whimsical, a dragon egg is tougher than steel, so stop being worried for nothing."

Fírnen sighed "I know Arya, I know I have exaggerated, but Saphira confided to me that egg."

Then Arya realized, the great love of life Fírnen entrust them your most precious asset, the fruit of their love. Something that would connect forever.

"Fírnen I'm sorry, I did not know ..."

"Alright Arya, is that this egg is all I have left of Saphira" said Fírnen.

"I understand, but try to sleep now, this was a long day," said Arya. She lay in a coma and closed his eyes.

"You can put the egg in another place? This counter does not seem safe," said Fírnen.

"Fírnen" Arya cried.

"Okay, okay, I'll try not to be so protective" Fírnen said, ending the conversation that night.

* * *

"Saphira" Fírnen shouted. There she was, on the cliff where they had been fired. Fírnen felt a surge of joy through her body until she saw something at the foot of Saphira, a green egg which broke into hundreds of pieces.

"No, no, how could this happen?" said Fírnen the verge of tears.

"You let this happen" Saphira said angrily "I trusted you and our egg to see WHAT YOU caused."

"I did not let that happen," said Fírnen.

"Bullshit, I never want to see you," said Saphira. She spread her wings and flew away.

"Saphira, please do not leave me" Fírnen tried to fly after her, but the more he tried to reach her, but she stayed away until he could no longer sail.

"Saphira!" shouted Fírnen.

"Fírnen" said Arya.

Fírnen opened his eyes and saw Arya staring at him worriedly. He looked around and saw that it was the same place where they slept last night. "It was all a dream" Fírnen thought.

"Are you okay?" asked Arya.

"Yes, it was only a dream," said Fírnen.

"You saw her?" Arya questioned. Fírnen not answer, but Arya knew what the answer was.

"Come on, Thorn and Murthang await us" said Arya.

"In waiting for what?" Fírnen questioned.

"Riders Eragon had not been fully trained, we have to finish their training" said Arya.

"Okay, but where you left the egg?" asked Fírnen.

"This in my Bag" said Arya. She took the Bag carrying on his back and opened to Fírnen could see the egg inside.

"You sure Bag withstand the weight of the egg? And if he suddenly rip ..."

"Do not start Fírnen!" Arya said.

"All right, calm down" said Fírnen.

After riding in Fírnen, Arya sent him a mental picture of the crags Tel'naeír. He took off toward the crags being careful not to shake too much and topple the egg.

"How many knights were sent?" asked Fírnen.

"Only three," said Arya.

"What is the age of dragons?" he asked again.

"Eragon took the eggs out of Alagaesia about six months ago, so they can not be older than that," said Arya.

"That's good" said Fírnen.

"Why?" Arya questioned.

"If they have only six months, are still not able to breathe fire, that leaves us with a topic will be less to teach them," said Fírnen.

"Yes, but by the time they are old enough to do it," said Arya.

Fírnen remembers the first time he spat fire. It was the day he met Saphira, just before they became mate. He sighs in remembrance of Saphira.

Finally they reach the cliffs where Tel'naeír Thorn, Murthang and new riders had arrived.

"You're late," said Thorn.

"Shut up," said Fírnen.

Arya went back to Fírnen.

"Introduce yourself, new riders" said Arya.

The first knight, an elf with brown hair, gray eyes, defined muscles and a cold himself as Koholan. He was accompanied by a dragon male gray that seemed too large for his age, but was still lower than Fírnen. The dragon was presented as Oderon.

The second was an elf with blonde hair, blue eyes, short stature and a shy look, called Namiki. She was accompanied by a male dragon scales with bronze and a scar over his right eye. His name was Darmem.

The third was an elf with black hair, green eyes and a blank stare, his name was Relcam. His dragon was female and was white as snow. She carried an amused expression on his face. She called Seltie.

"I expected there to be more riders" said Thorn for Fírnen.

"I think most of the Dragon eggs have not yet chosen a knight" replied Fírnen. He remembered what he said Arya, Eragon had sent about half of new riders to Alagaesia.

"Why are they all elves?" asked Thorn to Fírnen.

"When Eragon left, he took with him only elves" said Fírnen. No one was listening to their mental conversation.

"Right young riders their first lesson your first lesson is the Air Combat" said Arya.

Upon hearing this Fírnen immediately thought of the egg. "And if he falls in Bag Arya during flight?" he was afraid, but could not show it in front of the new riders and their dragons. They could not believe that he was weak.

Arya went back to Fírnen. "Are you ready?" asked Arya.

"Yes" said Fírnen.

Murthang rose on the back of Thorn and each new riders mounted his own dragon. Fírnen breath and took off.


	3. Chapter 3

**An unexpected gift**

**Chapter 3**

Teaching flight maneuvers was easier than Fírnen thought. Basically , Murtagh and Thorn taught air combat maneuvers while Fírnen and Arya taught simple escape techniques . Fírnen never felt the urge to run away from anything, but the learners were still very young then an escape strategy would be useful if they fought against more powerful enemies . But the real concern was Fírnen egg . He had promised that Arya would stop being so paranoid about the egg, but it was easier to talk than act.

"Are you okay ? " Arya asked to mentally Fírnen .

" More or less," said Fírnen .

" Are you still worried about the egg is not it? " asked Arya .

Fírnen was silent . Arya immediately knew the answer .

" Well I can not blame him for being a concerned parent " Arya said " but do not become obsessed with it Fírnen not devote his life to his only son,dedicate to you ."

Fírnen not answer, he knew she was right , but it was hard to think of something besides the egg.

" Look, for now just try to focus on training the new riders, ok " said Arya .

Fírnen nodded . He glanced behind, and Seltie Darmem followed him closely with their riders back . Oderon and Koholan trained air combat with Thorn and Murtagh . He took a deep breath , he was the mentor of them now , could not show weakness . With a flick of the wing, Fírnen turned to the left, and the two young dragons followed .

When it began to grow dark , Arya and Murtagh stopped training for new riders so they could rest and their dragons .

Fírnen sat behind Arya and Murtagh , with the egg still in the pouch of Arya . The new knights sat opposite Arya and Murtagh with their dragons after them . Thorn sat on your side . Arya and Murtagh told their stories of new riders of the time Eragon in Alagaesia .

" This is boring " said Thorn to Fírnen .

Fírnen checked if anyone else had heard before responding .

" Hey I know , but we have to be the mentors of the new Dragons of Alagaesia now."

" I know , but they need us to tell these stories ? You born only when they reached the end , and I do not have much to say since it was Galbatorix's mind control climbs and all I saw were the wars that went warrant " said Thorn .

" True, but at least we have the company of our riders " said Fírnen .

Thorn snorted . He still found the stories boring , no matter What do Fírnen said . Fírnen thought differently of him . The stories reminded him of Saphira , who was present in almost all the stories and that was reason enough for the Fírnen listen .

" Arya said you have had nightmares," said Thorn .

" It was just a really " said Fírnen . He told of his nightmare , in which Saphira had left him because he allowed his egg broke .

" Oh, so that's what happened ? Do not worry , I know Saphira longer than you, she would not do something like that " said Thorn .

" Really? " asked Fírnen .

" Yes , she would have ripped your throat or transforming you into ashes , but leave you alive? Did not , she would not do it," said Thorn .

" That did not help " said Fírnen .

"Helping ? Never said I was going to help," said Thorn .

"I do not know why I still talk to you," muttered Fírnen .

Finally Arya and Murtagh finished the stories of the time Eragon in Alagaesia , they sent the new riders go to sleep .

" Tomorrow begun his training with magic , so sleep and recover their strength " Arya said them .

And with that each of the knights mounted his dragon, and left for their respective homes .

" Arya , do you mind a stop along the way? " asked Fírnen mentally for Arya .

" alright , where you wanna go ? " .

" At the cliff ."

Come a long silence between them , until finally Arya said :

" We will not delay there."

With a flick of the wing, Fírnen changed its course to the same cliff he and Arya went every day . It was sunset when they arrived there, they always came to sunset .

When Fírnen landed , he remembered the previous day , when he thought it was the pain of losing Saphira and how much he wanted her back , now a part of her was with him , the egg was all what will be left of Saphira in Alagaesia and Fírnen would protect him at all costs .

" Fírnen , have you thought about the future of the egg ? " asked Arya .

" What do you mean ? " asked Fírnen .

" Have you ever thought what he it will be in the future ? Whether he will be a wild dragon or have a rider, if he would be your student or of a new Knights in the future , or ... " is the question that was Arya was nervous to do " if he will live forever in Alagaesia or return to the land where Eragon and Saphira are ."

Fírnen sighed sadly.

" I do not know Arya , all I want for this egg is that it is safe , nothing more ."

" I understand," Arya said " you are a good father Fírnen " .

" Thank Arya " said Fírnen " I think it's time we get back ."

The sun had set some time when Fírnen will say that. Arya rode on the back of Fírnen and they took off .

As they neared his house, Fírnen remembered what Arya said on the Future of the egg.

" _And if my nightmare is the future of the egg_ ? " Fírnen thought " _Am I a father as good as Arya says_ ? " .

He remembered the hatred he saw in the eyes of Saphira after the loss of the egg in your dreams .

" Do not let that happen " decided Fírnen " I will protect my son even if it costs my life ."

So Fírnen landed facing the house Arya .

" Leave it in a safe place , please , " asked Fírnen Arya .

Arya nodded . "I will protect the egg as well as you Fírnen " .

Fírnen nodded . The two parted and went to sleep .

**Sorry for the delay in updating this story the more I**

* * *

** was out of ideas of how to continue . Do not worry anymore because the next chapter will be released soon .**


End file.
